


The Voltron Tri-Cup

by What_Am_I_Doing4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Am_I_Doing4/pseuds/What_Am_I_Doing4
Summary: A Harry Potter Au where the members of Voltron are split into each of the three wizarding schools and the Tri-Wizard tournament is going on.Here's what schools(house if I make them go to Hogwarts) everyone is in,Lance - BeauxbatonKeith - DurmstrangShiro - Hogwarts(Teacher)Allura - BeauxbatonHunk - Hogwarts(Hufflepuff)Matt - Hogwarts(Teacher)Pidge - Hogwarts(Slytherin)Shay - DurmstrangCoran - BeauxbatonI'll add to it if more Voltron characters show up





	1. Packing

Keith packed his trunk in the same room as his brother, who was doing the same. He sighed just as he put his furs in.  
"Keith, you ok?" Shiro asked, turning to him.  
Keith threw his wand onto the furs, "No, I'm not ok, Shiro, and do you know why?"  
"Because of the whole Durmstrang, Hogwarts thing," Shiro says right as his brother finishes speaking  
"It's just unfair!" Keith shouts, slamming the lid of his trunk shut. Shiro walks over to his brother, sitting on his trunk.  
Shiro opens his mouth to speak, but something holds him back, "I shouldn't be telling you that," he slowly than quickly says once he does speak.  
"Telling me what?" Keith joins his brother on the trunk.  
"N-nothing don't worry 'bout it," Shiro swiftly gets off the trunk.  
"I bet it has something to do with Durmstrang," he puts his hand under his chin, "But what about Durmstrang could a Hogwarts teacher know?" before he knows it Shiro launches the top of Keith's trunk up, sending his brother falling backward. "Shiro!" Keith shouted, "That hurts." Keith rubs his head.  
"I know, but it kept you quiet and it’s keeping me a job," Keith stared at his brother for what he said.  
"Lose your job?" Keith wondered, "What could you know that could cause you to lose your job?" Keith asked with concern.  
"Keith, like I said don't worry about,"  
"Shiro, can I please know about it?"  
"Maybe, but-"  
"If you're worried I'll tell anyone, don't. I have no friends, so who will I tell?"  
Shiro sighed, “Swear you won’t tell anyone,”  
Keith looked into his brother’s eyes, “I swear,”  
Shiro looked back then faced his brother, “You’ll get to see Hogwarts,” he whispered.  
“How?” Keith’s eyes widen in surprise.  
“Because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This year it’ll be hosted at Hogwarts,”  
“You’re joking,” Keith pushed his brother away.  
Shiro pushed his brother back, “I’m not. You guys at Durmstrang will be joining Beauxbaton at Hogwarts to see who is the best.”  
“You’re pulling my leg,” Keith half laughed. His hand was on his forehead, fingers intertwined with his black hair, “I’ll get to be with you for the entire school year.”  
“Just about. You’ll still have to be at Durmstrang at the beginning and the end but for the most part, we’ll be spending a lot of time together.”  
Keith lept at his brother and hugged him, “I can’t wait,”  
“Just two or three weeks at Durmstrang then you can see me,” Shiro pat the back of his little brother. Soon both brothers continued packing.


	2. Boats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little road trip to England from Scandinavia.

Keith sat at the bottom of the boat, away from the other people. Everyone else entertains themselves through their friends, but Keith was left alone. He liked though. He was fine being outcasted for being British, but now everyone else will be British. Most importantly he'll be with his only friend, Shiro. Keith must have been smiling to himself because of a girl about his age came over to him.  
"Hi," she sat her bulky shape next to Keith, "My name is Shay," she stuck out her massive hand.  
"Keith," he took her hand.  
"I know, I've seen you all by yourself," her face grew concerned, "I've been wondering if you have friends,"  
Keith turned to the floor, "I have one," he turned to Shay then back to the floor. Should he tell her about Shiro?  
She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Same here, my brother Rax. Who's yours?"  
he turned to her, "My brother Shiro,"  
"When you were smiling earlier, were you thinking of him?" she quietly asked.  
He smiled fondly, "Yeah," his face was torn between sorrow and joy.  
Shay's face grew concerned again, "Is something wrong?"  
Keith shook his face, "N-no, just I don't see him much,"  
She scooted closer, "Why?"  
Keith took a deep breath and held up two fingers, "There are two reasons why. One he's seven years older than me and, two he teaches at Hogwarts," he said the last reason slowly, waiting for a negative reaction.  
"Wait," Shay repositioned herself, "How does that work if you guys went to Durmstrang?" she questioned.  
Keith sighed and looked at his feet, "Once Shiro graduated from Hogwarts my parents thought it would be safer if I went to Durmstrang,"  
Shay lifted Keith's chin up, "If your brother teaches at Hogwarts you'll see him now,"  
Keith smiled at her, "Thanks Shay,"  
"I can't have my new friend be down in the dumps," she put him in a headlock and ruffled up his hair.  
An older woman with dark brown skin and long white hair walked slowly down the stairs to where everyone is. All the students turned to look at their deputy headmistress as she spoke, "We have arrived at Hogwarts," Haggar moved out of the way as all the students rushed up to the deck.  
Keith and Shay find a spot to look at the rival school.  
"It's, it's," Keith stared at the castle in awe.  
"Glorious, magnificent, fantastic," Shay kept naming adjectives as her eyes darted around the entire school.  
"Not as impressive as Shiro described," Keith joked, getting closer and closer to Shiro.  
As more students come to the railing they all talk about the Tri-wizard cup, while Keith could only think of his brother.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter, the next one will definitely be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a short chapter.


End file.
